1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a balloon-tying device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a balloon-tying device for facilitating the tying of air-, water-, and helium-filled balloons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a prevalence of air-, helium-, and water-filled balloons in our society. In fact, balloons are used for everything from birthday parties to weddings to yard sales to water-balloon fights, and every one of those balloons must be laboriously tied by hand, which can be a frustrating and time-consuming process. Clearly, there is a need for an invention that makes the process quicker and easier.